Stuck on You
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: all about the title. Sean needs Emma but she's with Peter, he's going have to fight for the one he loves like he should have years ago.
1. whatever it takes

**Hey guys, thanks to Sweetest Emotions (ally) she gave me an idea of having Sean actually needing to fight for Emma, seeming he'd have to since all the times he broke her heart. And for the people that don't like my stories, just a little tip, please don't leave reviews about how 'gay' my stories sound and how there's no possibly of it ever happening, if you read closely I explain everything to make it clear for you. Read before you judge, thanks! Other than that, hope you enjoy it!**

Sean breaths leaning on his motorcycle and looks down, he couldn't beilive he was back. And what for ? her, god! Could he be any more pathetic. But he was ready at anything she had to throw at him.

"Sean!" Ellie happily ran to him and hugs her arms around him "how are you" "good.." he breaths, no not Ellie, it was another girl he came back for, a more special girl.. one he would save his life for..

_Emma Nelson._

And there she was, laughing with her friends, some he didn't notice and the other was Manny. What was he suppose to say?

_Hey Emma! I'm back, I was wondering if you love me? K thanks. _

It wouldn't be right, specially to ask her like she owed it to him, she didn't owe anything.

"Sean!" Ellie waves a hand in front of his face, o yeah Ellie "yeah?" he snaps back to her and she looks to where he is and saddens a bit turning around "Emma?" she drifts quietly, he put his hand on his forehead "Ellie I'm sorry.." "well I guess it was coming" she shrugs and looks to him and he just slowly nods.

Ellie was a cool girl, she had to understand they could always be friends. They were both alone and could always talk to another. But Emma, Emma was a different thing, with her he was never alone, even when he wasn't with her. He was thinking about her.

"I'll see you later, maybe we have classes together" she shrugs and leaves him standing at his locker, he opens it, oh yeah, he missed his old locker. He missed everything around here.

But to be able to take it back he needed his girl back first.

So first on list, get Emma back. What ever it takes.

**Hope you liked it, if Sweetest Emotions is reading haha, I didn't know if you want Emma to stay a bit bitter to him and date Peter, having to make Sean work for her trust and love. Or she's just dating Peter and he needs to fight for her. Review! Everyone please.. **


	2. The encounter

Sean was putting more stuff back into his locker and found a picture that slipped. It was the one of he and Emma back in grade 9. He breathed, he missed her a lot. She was the only one who really understood him.

"So you are back, I didn't really think if it was a rumor or not but I'm not complaining" jokes Emma. Sean turned and stares, what was he suppose to say? He gulps "hey" lame. All that time and he had planned every night on what to say to her and 'hey' is the only thing?

He leans in and hugs her and she smiled laying her chin on his shoulder "so how are you?" she leans back

"I'm okay" he shrugs, couldn't complain "I put myself back together back in Wasaga" but he was missing one more thing.

Emma smiled "that's great, you should come hang put with us" "Us?" he smiled a bit confused.

"Manny and Craig. Like always" she said.

"Craig and Manny?" he did a little 'uh oh' face and her laugh sung in his ears.

"Yeah, their back together, ever since this one party where Manny got a little too crazy and..." she looks down "...Stuff just went on and he helped her out"

"That's good" he nods "and I will" he smiled more, god since when was the last time he did that? The bell rang.

"What do you have?" she asks curiously

"Auto" he smiled proudly, who would have thought, she laughs nodding "but I have math, English, gym and science for the rest" he said.

"Then I'll see you third" she turns and leaves with a smile played on her lips, he leaned on his locker and smirks a bit watching her go and scratched his neck. The boy's in love.

-------- (Auto)

Sean went to go look for his natural seat from when he use to take this class and he sees a blonde kid sitting in his seat, what the-

"Sean!" he hears someone and turns with a huge smile "Craig Mannings" he goes over and slaps his hand

"I saved you a seat" Craig points in front of him and Sean nods sitting and turning a bit.

"Who's that kid?" he eyes the boy in his seat, Craig glared at the guy, he still didn't like him after what he did to Manny

"Peter Stone, some rich ass punk" he answers and eyes Sean. He didn't know did he?

Sean had to laugh "sounds like one, all mighty name" he taunts eyeing the guy who played with a cell device, he hasn't even talked to him and he didn't like him. Taking his seat, shit. What else?

"He's Emma's boyfriend" Craig crunched his face from Sean's look of disproval and pain. Even if it's been more than years since they really hung out, Craig knew Sean cared for Emma still and always will.

And Sean did, he loved her and he felt his fists clenching, no.. no! He has to play it cool, act like you don't care. She was going to move on and you have no control over it. Sean kept repeating it over and over in his head. Even if the kid was a punk, he couldn't let jealousy come and take over.

"Do you guys have a wrench?" Peter came over to Craig and Sean.

"No" snaps Sean glaring back from his project of perfect work.

Peter gave a weird face and eyes the tools beside Sean, one of them being a wrench. Stupid new kid and his punk attitude, didn't he know who he was "what's your problem new guy?" he bitters.

Craig saw Sean clench his jaw and smiled a bit, oh yeah, he missed the fights and action this guy brought. But Peter shouldn't have said that. "He's not new Pete" Craig mocks his name.

"What's my problem?" Sean gave a cold stare and Peter bit his tongue, the boys standing straight up nose to nose.

"Hey, break it up" the teacher does so giving Sean a look

Peter huffs leaving "all I wanted was a wrench..."

"What's going on Sean?" the teacher asks in a concerned look, Sean was a good guy, why was he getting into trouble on the first day back?

Sean looks down and up to the teacher "nothing, sorry. It won't happen again" he promises. Yeah it won't happen again inside the school.

**What is Sean going to do about Peter? What does Emma think about all this? **


	3. Homeroom talk

Emma sat in her homeroom wondering what Sean-no! What 'Peter' was doing?

"Emma!" Manny pinches her hand.

"Ouch!" she glared at Manny "that's really starting to bug me" Emma looks back down to her work.

"You were staring at a wall, and I thought it would be MORE interesting talking to me" Manny teased and eyes her "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing" squeaks Emma and Manny just nods and rolls her eyes, obviously not believing, Emma huffs and looks around for no hearers. "How do you know you should have given Craig another chance?

Manny had to laugh a little "Emma, Craig… hurt me, yeah I admit on that…but when I'm with him, there's no explanation to say how I feel" she eyes Emma "that's how I know, why?" she then puts hands on hips "did Peter hurt you?"

"No" Emma shook her head, other than video taping her best friend, pouring alcohol into a fruit punch and talking only about himself. Peter was great to her "I mean, yeah…just a little fight though, nothing big" she couldn't say it was about Sean.

"did you see Sean?" Manny asks

Emma snaps her eyes to Manny, how did she know "No, Yes… why are you asking?" Emma seemed to panic inside

"Chill out Emma" Manny laughs "I was just wondering, he's the hottest news now" she eyes Emma "and your hottest new".

"New what?" snaps Emma, she better not even been thinking boyfriend "…and past tense Manny, I had … years ago, nothing will make me give him another chance"

"A guy blows you off for his friends because he's too young and stupid to know how he felt" Manny drifts "A girl ditching her boy friend off for family matters" she rolls her eyes eyeing Emma "do you see where I'm getting at?"

"Yes, and it's not going to happen Manny, I have Peter" she corrects Manny's thinking

"but Emma! Craig cheated on another girl with me, got me pregnant and pretty much called me a mistake, I forgave, why can't you?" she questions

"I did! Were good friends Manny and I don't want to ruin any of that okay? Please stop, he broke my heart and I'm not doing that again, no matter how much I want to" she said

Manny smirks at her

"I meant if I wanted to" Emma glared and Manny just keeps smiling and she huffs "Shut up!" laughs.

**Review this chapter please! Hehe. Do you like it? NO HATERS, please. **


	4. I remember

Emma sat at her desk in English beside Darcy and tried not moving her eyes around. She wanted to avoid his gorgeous blue eyes.

"We'll be doing a college with a partner, a friend, anything... just find what you have in common, right them down.. cut them out of a magazine or picture and paste them on a piece of paper" Mrs.Kwan taught them like kindergartens.

Emma snickers looking down at her binder and kept doodling, Manny should come over so she sat there knowing Darcy went with Spinner.

"So what are we doing?" Sean smiled leaning on her table.

Emma looks up and gave a confused face "huh?"

"The project, look Em, if we're going to be working on this together you have help out" he teased

Emma tried to hide the smile but it came out and looks around for Manny who was with Darcy, sneaky girl "I was going to go with Manny"

"Are you trying to ditch me?" he jokes and eyes her, he just needed to spend time with her and Manny let him go with Emma. It was their little secret.

Emma smiled shaking her head as her heart flip-flopped. No, she can't do this. It would be just to hard. "So what do you like?" she snaps out of resisting thoughts and opened her notebook for their answers.

"Cheese" he shrugs smiling, he was never the work kind of guy. They had to smile.

_Sean: come over, we can order pizza, you… me, double cheese_

_Emma: how can I resist? _

Sean blinks and coughs looking away, both were having these memories playing in their heads.

Emma started thinking "what your favorite sport?" she questions.

He gave a look "like you don't know" his mouth dropped when she stayed silent.

Emma laughs at his face "I'm kidding Sean, basketball" she writes it down and he kept his eyes on her smiling, she was everything he could ask for, the smarts, kindness, beautiful and funny. Could he ever have that?

Sean decided to write things down and Emma had to smile "you still write like a 8 year old" she teased and he gave a look with a smirk.

"Smartass" he teased and eyes her "what type: chocolate or vanilla?" he asks

"Mm, vanilla" she answers and waits for the next question.

"Any pets?" he asks "nope" she answers "any job?" "not yet" she said

"Any boyfriends?" he asks a bit nervously, he just wanted to talk about it. See if she'd bring Peter up. Ask why she didn't tell him.

Emma's big brown eyes peered up at him and resisted his puppy look "Sean…"

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you tell me everything?" he was a little sad and she could tell, why'd he cared?

"Obviously I was going to tell you" She says and breaths "his name is Peter"

"Yeah I know, Craig had to tell me" Sean rolls eyes and she got mad over it.

"It's not like you've been here for weeks Sean! I was going to tell you, it would obviously come up"

"Yeah, when I have to hang out with him, Manny and Craig" he snorts

"What's so wrong with that?" she gave a look and he shook his head not wanting to get into it. Maybe he was being a bit harsh. Like he said, she was going to move on. But to his dismiss, she really did.

But she didn't.

"no offence but I'd rather NOT hang out with your boyfriend, rich kids with a sneer at me kind of gets me PISSED OFF" he makes it clear to her, she gathered her books back up

"Fine, then don't hang out with us" she left to Manny and Darcy who gave Sean a look and looks to Emma who just looks back down at her binder.

Sean breaths deeply trying not to groan loudly so that people would here him and Emma would know she got to him.

"Cheer up buddy, I'll be your partner" Spinner came behind smiling "Hey Spin" Sean breaths sitting at the table as Spinner went on about liking cheese too, but spray cheese "yeah, I remember" taunts Sean as he looked over his shoulder for one more glance at her.

The bell rang.

**I hope you guys are liking it! Review **


	5. with or without you

It's been a week since then and Sean couldn't stand it. He sadly watched Emma doodle on her notes and wanted to walk to her and say sorry. Why was it so hard?

Emma sadly wrote doodles on her note and Manny looks over and smiled a bit "so, have you talked to Sean yet?"

"no" Emma says glaring a bit at her

Manny just nods and kept looking at her notebook "is that why your doing it Liberty style?" she saw the confused look and nods to her notebook.

Emma looks down and scratches Sean and other stuff around her notes out. She huffs and looks to Manny "I'm just paranoid at it, you know me… I hate fighting"

"uh huh" Manny smiled just nodding Emma rolls eyes but smiled.

The bell rang.

-------------------(the dot)

Spinner cleaned the tables as Sean walks in and goes to him "hey" he sits on one of the stools "hey buddy, Darcy this is Sean… Sean this is Darcy" he introduces they both nod and Craig finally comes in.

"Sorry I'm late, band is killing me" he jokes and sits with Sean and just blankly looks at Spinner "1 cappuccino" he said and Spinner looks down, at him and nods going.

Emma looks over to see Sean with Craig and lowers her eyes "then I thought we could go to my house" Peter finishes his plan and Emma looks to him.

"um, tonight?" she asks

"yeah, what's wrong with that?" he asks  
"nothing" she lies, except she did have plans with Manny "can Manny come?"

Peter breaths "I don't know Emma"

Emma gave him a look "Peter! She's my best friend and you should be the one trying to get back into friendship with her!" she insits

Peter cups her face "okay honey, invite her then" he kisses her "whatever makes you happy" he kisses her again and Emma did so back. Was it horrible to kiss someone you were confused about?

Sean gave Craig a weird look for his tone to Spinner and sees Emma with Peter. Kissing him, Sean sadly looks down playing with his hands. Come on Cameron, you always knew how to play it cool. But not with Emma he didn't. He looks away and to Craig "what's the deal with Spinner?" he asks

Craig shrugs "Just for what he did to Jimmy" he then looks around, why did he have to hate though? The shooting! The shooting, remember?

"Oh, the 'Spinner got Rick after Jimmy' thing" Sean heard that from Manny and shook his head, that was stupid "I think that's lame, did Spinner have the gun?"

"but man, you were shot" Craig's eyes wonder around Sean's face, no expression on any angriness "aren't you a bit mad?"

"No, because he feels bad, and sure he should but he shouldn't be shut out for it, he got punished a lot, he learned his lesson but Jay didn't, he doesn't feel guilty" Sean said and Craig nods slowly, Sean snickers bitterly at Peter's moves on Emma, he wanted to go over and just strangle him. "He should be the one being hauled" he eyes Peter but Craig took it as meaning Spinner.

"I guess your right" Craig said as Spinner came back with his order and puts it down in front of him "thanks man" Craig looks back to Sean and Spinner smiled confusingly, but still smiled.

Sean made it alright.

"I'm going to go" breaths Sean getting up.

"I'll walk with you, got to stop by Manny's anyway" Craig follows him out.

Emma looks over Peter to see Sean and Craig walk out. She looks down and plays with her food.

-------------------(at home, in basement)

Emma huffs and lay's on the bed. She curled up in a ball as she asks "is it possible to die of young age?"

Manny looked to Emma from her bed and was doing her homework. She laughs at Emma "Are you kidding?"

"I want to die!" Emma cried groaning into her pillow and Manny got up sitting beside her and they lay there.

"sometimes…" Manny pats Emma's leg who groaned again in her pillow "you got to, go for it" she taunts and Emma looks up and glared, she giggles "Peter or Sean, Peter or Sean…" she sang going back to her side, Emma threw a pillow at her.

**Review this chapter and tell me what you think is going to happen. Should they give Spinner another chance? Will Sean and Emma make up?**


	6. respect

Sean banged his head on his school locker "ouch" Ellie came over with Craig "did that even hurt?" she asks, Sean shakes his head 'no'.

Craig shared a look with Ellie and shakes his head "anyway, we're here to invite you to the best band blow out of the year" they smiled proudly; the paper had the band picture on it.

"Best...band, what?" Sean was confused; he's been out of this crowd for a while

"My band man… and Ellie signed in for Spinner" Craig explains and Sean just nods getting a head ache

"Well, I got to go and find Jimmy" Ellie waves and leaves the two boys.

Craig shook his head "I'm not feeling it man, her drums are just getting worse"

"Then get Spin back Craig" Sean was getting moody, just talk to her. How hard was it? God!

"You alright man?" Craig eyes Sean wondering and Sean's eyes seemed to soften looking to the left, Craig checked it out, Emma. He pats Sean's back "Talk to her" he then looks to the clock "I have to meet Manny for lunch" he waved bye and leaves.

Sean dug hands into his sweater pockets and looks nervously around, he wasn't so good at this apology thing but anything for her, right?

"Hey…" he quietly said looking down and Emma turns and he found his feet more interesting "look I know you hate me i… I was thinking and… I want to say…" come on it wasn't that hard.

Emma smiled a bit, Sean always had trouble at this but he was really trying.

"I'm sorry…" he breaths and felt better, he breathed again and slowly looks up.

Emma decided to play with him and smiled a bit "and what are you sorry about?"

"Emma…" he whined and she loved it, he huffs grumbling "getting angry for no reason"

"I can't hear you" she tried hard to laugh at his frusterated face

"I'm sorry for asking about you boyfriend and blowing up on you for not telling me, I wasn't here and it's not your fault. I don't need be told everything in your life… I get that now" he kind of saddens until looking up and breaths "I hate you…" he was smiling though and didn't mean it.

Emma laughed "yeah but it was fun making you squirm"

"You **know **I hate apologizing let alone explaining why, it's not me…I don't do it a lot" he smiled back at her until she shrugs innocently.

"Emma!" they both turn to a voice, Peter jogged over and then sees Sean "what are you doing here?"

"were talking" Sean shot back "that okay Pete?"

Emma ignored both attitudes and rolls her eyes "bye guys"

"Where are you going?" Peter glared at Sean who was walking away

"Gym… new kid" he mocks and turns fully going to gym with a satisfied smile, Peter bit his tongue and ran after Emma.

Emma was about to walk into class until Peter stopped her "hey" he pulls her to the lockers

"Peter what is it? I really have to go to class" she told him and he huffs

"Why are you talking to him?" he points back of the direction Sean left in

"Because we're friends, Master" she bitters "I can talk to whoever I want"

"I know you can" he kisses her and looks away "But he's bad news… I heard about him, involved with that shooting"

"He was IN the shooting Peter, you don't even know him" she glared and went to walk back to class when he grabs her

"wait, you know him?" he questions

"You wanted to know the guy who stopped that bullet to my head, that was him… it'd be pretty good if my own boyfriend gave him respect considering I'm not dead now" she huffs "god Peter since when were you a dick?" she went back inside her class.

Peter stood their and leans his body on a locker "since he came".

**Review! Do you think Sean and Peter are going to have a fight? **


	7. Thinking about you

-----------------(a week later in gym)  
Craig sat shirtless with a football as Sean played basketball with Spinner "maybe I should get her flowers…" Craig played with the football up and down.

Spinner shoots the ball for Sean to catch it from going in, Spinner turns and points to grab in a warning state "don't get her stuffed animal"

"Gee thanks" Craig shook his head smiling and looks to Sean "what do you think?"

"I don't know, man" Sean takes off his shirt and stands there for a minute and shrugs "more thongs?" he dodged Craig's football and he and Spinner laugh, Sean scores his basketball "I don't know, been a while since the girlfriend thing"

"Still, think about it" Craig gets his football back "what would you get Emma?" all you can hear is a basketball dribbling.

Sean coughs and thinks easily "a necklace? Ring… whatever"

"Nice!" points Craig and snaps his fingers "why don't I think about that?"

"Better start thinking about getting some skin color, Casper" Spinner smacks Craig's stomach who was looking pretty pale, he fake laughed and stole the ball from Spinner.

-------------------(in Math class)

Emma laughs a bit with Manny watching the guys play and look at another "so what did you get me for my birthday?" Manny smiled.

"Some t-shirts" Emma rolls eyes "I'm obviously not telling you" Manny just groans.

"my boy is looking Pret-ttyy pale" Manny remarks and giggles at Emma's awkward look "you should see yours"

"Peter's pale too don't worry" Emma eyes Manny in a warning way

Manny laughs "really though, his 6 pack, his charming little smile.."

"How about you date Sean then?" Emma said but everyone knew she wouldn't like that.

"I go for the scrawny pale boys with music skills" laughs Manny as she eyes Emma like she's crazy "and you go for the bad boy type with muscels and a 6 pack, why the hell AREN'T you dating Sean?" she actually REALLY wanted to know.

Emma looks down, she knew she was going to ask one day "he broke my heart Manny, like… really, I couldn't sleep without crying for… what seems forever" she sadly looks down and Manny saddens watching her.

------------------(school hallway)

"Hey loser" Manny taunts Sean going behind him, he turns his head

"Hey Manny" he greets "how's the sex change working out for you?" but both knew he was kidding but her mouth drops when a guy goes by eyeing her, Sean chuckles

Manny followed him to his locker and looks around innocently "so, Craig invited you to the party right?"

"Yeah" nods Sean turning with a joke smile "are you here to un-invite me?" he taunts

"Ha, ha" she fake laughs and smiled "Emma's going"

Sean eyed her closely and scoffs "Craig told you" he cursed under his breath, "great Craig, tell the best friend"

"He didn't, but you just told me" smiled Manny and oh's "remind me I should hit Craig for keeping that away though"

"Why do you care?" he rose an eyebrow

"Because I despise Peter with a passion" Manny huffs "he tapes me with his beloved camera flashing when I was drunk and showed the whole school"

"And Emma's dating him?" Sean was confused, why?

"Yes" Manny breaths "but I'm over it I guess, he seems to be the only one she's ever been interested since hurricane…you" she taunts

Sean closed his locker and chuckles a bit "Did you or Emma give me that name?" he asks

"Both, we were bored one night, we got Crazy Craig from himself though, that was impressive" she jokes walking with him to their next class they shared

"Emma thinks about me at night?" Sean jokes sitting in his seat and Manny gave him a look

"I think it's you thinking about her day AND night" she taunts sitting "and I think at my party, you should tell her"

Sean sat there as the teacher began… maybe. Should he?

**Hope your liking it! My first fic with actually spacing when they talk, I'm getting use to it haha **


	8. The dot&Manny's party

----------------(the dot)

"I can't believe your going to that party" Peter shook his head at Emma and she gave him a cold stare

"Peter!" she yells "Manny is my best friend!" she points out

"So? I'm your boyfriend and she doesn't even invite me?" Peter asks

"You-taped-her-flashing" Emma confirms "who does that!" she grabs her purse and coat and Peter watched her get out of the booth

"So where are you going? Sean or Manny's?" he bitters and she snaps around

"Nothing is going on with me and Sean, Why don't you trust me?" she shook her head at him

"I do! I don't trust him with you! He wants to get you whenever I'm not there, he's probably setting it all up" Peter stands in front of her "you guys have chemistry that I don't know about, what were you guys before the shooting? Did you even know him?" he asks and she was putting stuff on to leave

"Call me when you're not being a total idiot" she leaves and he put his arms in a 'what' position.

---------------------(Manny's party)

"Can your frown get any worse? Because I can see you walking around like Carrie" Sean jokes sitting on the porch with her, she wasn't even in the party. "except for the pigs blood I hope" he jokes. She smiled a bit

Maybe she should have told Peter who Sean was. She was just scared to what he would say. Because to all the people who did know, they all point out they are just going to get back together. Their not! They're not…they're not. She kept repeating.

"What's wrong?" he nudged her and put his drink down on the steps listening fully to her, she looks to him and slowly shrugs.

"Peter just…doesn't trust me" she drifts and he eyes her curiously

"Why not?" he questions and she takes a long breath shaking her head

"It's stupid" she laughs at herself but he wants to know "please tell me" he said

---------------------(the dot)

Peter finally huffs getting up, she was defiantly not coming back, why would she? He then bumped into someone spilling the rest of his part empty coffee on them

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" said Peter bumping hard into Ellie Nash "ugh, its okay I guess" she wipes at her shirt and he runs for napkins, Spinner at the counter laughed at him

"Here" he gives her some and she works on getting it off

"Your that new kid right?" she notices him and he nods "you taped Manny Santos"

"Is anyone going to forget about that?" he shouts in annoyance, Spinner nods at the counter still and Peter gave a look "eavesdropper" he mumbles.

"You showed a girls boobs on camera, your going to have to pay the price" she shrugs not really caring as she huffs "thanks, you totally ruined my band shirt"

"A Band? With Craig Mannings right?" he then thinks of Sean "do you happen to know Sean Cameron?"

She glared at him, he just ruined her favorite shirt that she worked hard designing with Jimmy and he was going on about her ex "know him? I dated him!" she said going back for more napkins, he followed.

"So do you know Emma Nelson too?" he asks

Ellie looks to him "The boyfriend stealer?" Ellie then took that back "well I guess she's not but yeah whatever, why? Are they back together again?" she laughs a bit, everyone knew they would.

Peter bit his tongue glaring at the wall "Again?" he repeats Ellie gave a look and Spinner behind the counter shook his head at her shaping a heart

"Uh oh" she looks to Peter "you're her boyfriend aren't you?" she asks

"Yeah" he stands "I am" he left mad.

**Uh oh, what do you thinks going to happen? What do you want to happen?**


	9. Love Hurts

-----------------(Manny's party)

Emma looks to Sean "really? You want to know?" she asks

He shrugs "Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" he questions.

"You never did" she said "yes, I did, I always have" Sean said and Emma shrugs "not in a while"

"Just tell me, I don't like seeing you hurt" he honestly admits and her brown eyes look to his blues and she snickers a bit

"you use to love it" she admits

"That's not fair Emma, why are you bringing that up? I said sorry in Wasaga, what else do you want me to do"

Emma had to laugh "Sean what you did was horrible, maybe a sorry isn't good enough!"

"So get in a fight with Peter and bring it down all on me? IM SORRY!" he yells out, some people outside looks over "need something?" Sean bitters at them and glared until the turns.

Emma swallows "your right… sorry"

"It's not you who's sorry Emma, you didn't do a thing, I truly am and… one day maybe, I hope, you will **really **forgive me" Sean said.

How was Emma supposed to tell him he broke her heart? It hurt so badly. Still does.

"He was jealous..." she drifts looking down and up to him "of you"

"Really?" Sean smiled a bit "can't say I'm not on the urge of snoopy dances" he smiled proudly, she tried hard to smile, this was serious

"Come on Sean…" she said staring her big brown eyes up at him for some help and seriousness.

Sean got lost in her eyes, the way she made him feel. He really does love her. Her brown eyes were melting his insides and he couldn't resist her…how could he?

Sean lifts her chin and softly put his lips to hers, fireworks exploded if they could and both hearts ached to find another, Emma melted into it and kissed back, he cupped her face and they deepen the kiss.

_"I do! I don't trust him with you! He wants to get you whenever I'm not there, he's probably setting it all up" Peter says._

_Peter.Peter.Peter!_

"oh god!" Emma snaps out of the kiss pushing him gently away "what are you doing!" she exclaims and he stares.

That was, god he missed that.

"That wasn't the expression or words I was looking for" he admits and she stands

"No! no, no, no! Sean! You said we were friends and friends only!" she yells

Sean stood up "I never said that Emma! I want to be with you!"

"How could you do this to me?" Emma cried with tears, Sean's face crushed into pain 

"Me! What about Peter? Emma I know you don't want to be with him!" Sean yells

"God, what is wrong with you? You don't know me" she shook her head "not anymore!"

"Can you honestly say he makes you laugh like I do Emma? Say it!" he waited "See? You don't love him!" he yells at her and she shook her head letting a tear slip

"He never makes me cry…" she bit her lip heartbrokenly, Sean swallowed hard.

He looks down, he was being so selfish…she didn't want this "I'm sorry"

"No, your not! Stop saying that!" she yells "I mean it!" he yells and walks to her "Emma I loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you, your smart and funny, beautiful as hell"

She cried harder, he was hurting her all over again "I'm leaving" she goes to turn and he grabs her hand, she was turned for Sean to kiss her passionately as he gripped her waist to him.

Emma shoved him off and ran away covering her mouth from crying harder.

Sean stared down at the ground as Manny and Craig came out to see what had happened. Sean grabbed his drink and threw it hard as he fell back on the stairs and covered his face with his hands. Manny looks sadly to Craig.

_how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see_

Emma got home and slammed her room door to only slid down on it and put her knees to her chest and cry even harder…

_Love hurts. _


	10. Authors note Important

**Authors note:**

**So good thing I don't work tomorrow because I'm sick and have nothing better to do but write. **

**So I'm having trouble here, give some reviews please. What am I suppose to do from here with Sean and Emma? What do you want to do with Peter? Craig & Manny?**

**Thanks to all those who don't leave hate comments, haha. **


	11. i ruined it

Emma looked down and played with her sleeve shirt

"Hey" Manny softly went to her "Are you alright?"

"No" Emma tried to fight tears back "Im so screwed up"

"No, your not" Manny sat beside her "Your in love"

"I ruined it, I blew up by accident, I-I didn't mean to, Peter's words were just haunting me" she admits

"What were they?" Manny asks

"Sean setting up anytime to get me back…" drifts Emma

To think of it…it wasn't that back

"What's so bad about that?" Manny shook her head "he just loves you Emma"

"I know, and I ruined it! I get it okay!"

"I'm just saying is Sean wasn't setting you up…he just needed you back, and you needed him too" Manny said a bit bitterly

"What is with you?" Emma glared heart brokenly

Manny breaths and looks down "Craig told me Sean is going back to Wasaga"

Emma stared back at her

She looks down and a tear finally falls "He-he can't"

She stood up "No! not when I finally came to! What is he thinking?"

"That the girl he loves hates him?" guessed Manny

"O god, your right! I was such a bitch" Emma got her coat and ran.

Manny laughs a bit and watched her friend.

Rain fell on Emma but it didn't stop her

She needed to get to Sean…

…fast…


	12. beating hearts baby

Sean breaths and started packing, nothing hurt him more than a broken heart.

How many times was this?

4 times?

But he knew he would never get over Emma Nelson

Why the hell did he kiss her?

SHE MOVED ON!

He screams repeating it in his head and not hearing the knocks at his door.

Emma huffed and looks around "Sean…" she whispers needing to see him and looks around for something to get in.

She then remembered Sean had a spare key on the top of his door.

All she had to do was reach up.

Sean heard muffles outside his door and gave a look walking over. He slowly opens it and walks out.

Emma yelps and Sean's eyes grew wide as they both fell since she jumped to get the key and Sean was in the way from her landing.

They fell so Emma was under him and he collapsed on her against the wall

Emma then actually laughed.

Sean stopped staring and soon joined in.

Hearts flipped and she smiled cupping his face and kissed him softly.

He closed his eyes and did so back as passing people went around them.

His lips finally separated from hers "Your not going to run away again are you?" he teased and she hit his shoulder and he softly laughs catching her hand and pulling her in to kiss again.

She melted into it and they never stopped, even when he helped her up.

They finally pull apart and Sean stared back at her holding her

"I love you" Emma finally admits and Sean smiled "Good" he said and she shook her head smiling

"You're all wet" he teased running a hand through her wet hair and kissed her forehead.

She slipped her hand into his and smirks "Come warm me up" she pulls his hand back into the place.

He had dimples and followed his girl

Yep, he was defiantly staying.


End file.
